Back to the Island Part 16
Episode summary Walt: My hiding place is discovered and my gang is in danger. Now, my boss hasn’t called, and maybe is leaving me for dead. However, since he called me, I’m trying to find out his identity. Hurley is calling me to pick me up so I can get away, but this can lead to a crossover with Ben. The following takes place between 15:00 until 16:00 hours in the midnight. Hurley came at the compound. Walt looked at Hurley. Ben is inside said Walt. Ben looked on the computer. The computer got a virus from an unknown source. This source has to be from somewhere where time doesn’t matter. It has tob e from the Island said Ben. Ben called Walt. Stop Walt! I know where you boss is coming from said Ben. Come back and I will explain said Ben. OK, I will come, but I have Hurley captive said Walt. 15:15 Walt was coming Hurley and his men at the compound and found Ben. Hello Walt said Ben. The virus on the computer comes from the Island. That means your boss is still there. That also means that he can’t kill you now said Ben. Carl’s men came at the FBI office and were shooting and killing everyone inside, except for Donna and Melanie. Donna and Melanie were at a garage. You’re going to be executed in 10 minutes, unless someone saves you said Carl. Walt called Carl. Stop with the execution said Walt. Now, we’re going to kill them said Carl. You work for me said Walt. Not anymore said Carl. I will kill you said Walt. I hope so said Carl. Walt was calling the president. Aaron Pierce was taking the phone. What’s the matter? asked Aaron. Your men has to capture FBI agent Carl, he’s trying to kill Melanie and Donna. Why? asked Walt. He’s not working anymore for me, but for himself said Walt. It’s dangerous. We can’t…my boss is on the Island said Walt. You mean, your boss is on the Island? asked Aaron. Indeed, he is running everything said Walt. Melanie and Donna looked shocked. I never thought the day would begun like this said Melanie. I know, and the worst thing is, is that no one can safe us said Donna. Shut up, you girls. Walt’s boss called Carl. I got them sir. Now we have to execute them said Carl. No, we don’t have to yet. Walt betrayed me said Walt’s boss. Give the Excel-card to Simon Brendan. After you sacrifice yourself fort his country, Donna and Melanie will dissappear to Station Zero. Station Zero is at a waterfall. God bless you my son. And may God will help me with my plan said Walt’s boss. 15:29 Carl gave the Excel-card to one of his man. Go now, before it’s too late said Carl. God bless America said Walt’s boss. Walt, Hurley and Ben were reunite. So you’re not really behind this conspiracy? asked Ben. No, my boss, who’s name is at this moment is unknown is my boss. I think he replaced me for Carl, who is about to execute Donna and Melanie. We actually need the Excel-card. Carl worked for president Aaron Pierce. After Aaron fired him, he was taken the Excel-card with him. Aaron Pierce’s men found about this and betrayed him. However, Carl was managed to escape with the Excel-card. If my boss knows how to work with the Excel-card, half of America will be in danger said Walt. Over 3 and a half hours, hole America will be in the dark. Complete darkness. With this idea, they are trying to execute once and for good and gave all the new info about the Excel-card. The Excel-card has 2 different uses, only the second use is unknown said Walt. So we have to find Carl and destroy the Excel-card? asked Hurley. Indeed said Walt. Aaron Pierce was looking at his agent. Simon Brenandan was at the White House. Sir, your wife is calling you said Simon. Can you follow me? asked Simon. Sure, but…Aaron Pierce was attacked by Simon. 15:45 Aaron Pierce woke up. Walt was looking with Hurley and Ben at the computer. The Excel-card is in position of Carl. Simon Brendan is working with him said Walt. I lost my daughter today cried Walt. I know it’s my fault said Ben. It’s not your fault, it’s my boss fault who’s behind this said Walt. Aaron Pierce looked at Simon and Carl. We won’t kill you Mr. President said Carl. We only have a question said Simon. Donna and Melanie dissappeared. They woke up, 1 minute later. Where are we? asked Donna. We are free. They were at a river. We are in the woods said Melanie. We’re at least safe said Donna. There is there a house said Melanie. Melanie opened the door of the house. Hello? Is anyone there? asked Melanie. Melanie opened the door. No one is here said Donna. There is a computer said Melanie. Carl’s men at the FBI office were killed by Aaron Pierce’s men. 15:59 Donna find something at the computer. Ben and Walt were seen an open file on the computer. Aaron Pierce looked shocked. Carl was pointing his gun at the President. In 5 minutes, you give me what I want said Carl. Stop! I will give it you now. If you turn the card on the other side on my office, you can handle all the militair people, which will resulted in a war. I can’t tell where it is said Aaron. That’s all I want to hear Mr. President. You don’t have to say the location said Carl. 16:00 Trivia Main cast *Hurley *Walt *Ben Category:Stories